Hearts on Fire
by Terry's random ninja tea tree
Summary: Jack Frost 1998 Movie. When Rory and Charlie came out as a couple, they learned who their true friends were. But when a new guy shows up and shows interest in Charlie, how will everyone react. Especially Rory. Set two years after movie. SLASH. RXR.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jack Frost.**

**Pairing:** **RoryXCharlie** (In other words **SLASH**)

_For anyone who has actually seen the movie_...I mean the obviousness was there. (At least for me it was.)

_For those of you who haven't_...the viewing of the movie this is based off of is not required to understand the story. I pretty much cover what's going on. _**Any questions? **_

**_Oh yeah, _**nothing major happens in this chapter. Things pick up in chapter two.

Major props to Jenna as like **ALWAYS**. For proof-reading, title selecting, and whatever other job I get her to do. **Honestly**, without her I'd be lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
Charlie stood pacing by the window. _He should have been here by now. _Charlie thought frantically. Then a more terrifying notion came to mind, _What if something happened to him! _Then came a tentative knock at the door. Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to the door. He flung it open after composing himself.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey Sweetheart. You miss me?"

"umhuh."

Rory smiled and quirked his eyebrows. "Worried about me?"

Charlie sighed, knowing Rory wouldn't let it drop until he told the truth. "Insanely so."

Rory smiled before leaning down to kiss Charlie. "All these years and you still don't believe I can take care of myself."

"Hey!" Charlie protested as he let Rory into the house. "It hasn't been that long."

"Only since I was fourteen and you were thirteen."

"You're only sixteen now!"

"Two years is a long time for our ages."

Charlie sighed knowing he wouldn't win, then mumbled. "Snow Punk."

"What was that?" Rory turned to give him a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing."

"Thought so." he smirked before heading off to Charlie's room.

Charlie went to the kitchen to fix some hot chocolate. When he went to his room, two mugs in hand, he found Rory sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. Charlie smiled and set the mugs down on his bedside table. He pulled the comforter from the foot of his bed up and over Rory's body. He smoothed out the crazily spiked blonde hair and removed Rory's goggles.

He picked up one mug as he walked towards the door. He flipped the light off before closing the door on his boyfriend's sleeping form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rory woke up feeling groggy and confused. He blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings. His current location returned to him as he saw a mug of once hot chocolate sitting on the bedside table. He sat up and stretched before picking up the mug. He took a sip to find it was still slightly warm. _Didn't sleep too long then. _he thought. He got up and stumbled towards the door, mug in hand. He walked into Charlie's living room, where Charlie and his mom sat watching television.

"Hey." Charlie noticed him first.

"Hey Rory, I didn't know you were here." Charlie's mom smiled up at him.

"Sorry." he scratched the back of his head.

"Its okay. Charlie didn't tell me, that's all."

"Sorry Mom." Charlie said as he beckoned Rory towards the couch. "He fell asleep on my bed. It was so quiet I forgot he was here."

The last bit was said teasingly. Rory smiled as he sat on the couch and pulled Charlie towards him. Charlie blushed a little when he noticed his mom was watching. Rory, unfazed, continued pulling until he had his younger lover sitting comfortably in his lap. He snuggled his unruly hair into the nape of Charlie's neck.

"Well, I've got to be off." Charlie's mom interrupted their moment as she stood.

"Off to where?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"To work." she replied as she gathered her things.

"Have fun." Rory waved.

"I'll try." with that she was out the door.

"I believe she was being sarcastic." Rory whispered dramatically in Charlie's ear.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Catching on, are we?"

"Just a little. You glad school is almost out?" Rory's expression grew serious.

Charlie answered immediately. "Yes."

Rory caught on quickly. "Sweetheart..."

"Rory, please." Charlie cut in before Rory could start.

"No." Rory said firmly. "We're going to talk about this."

"I don't want to."

"Well, I do and you're going to deal with it."

Charlie pouted as he turned big puppy dog eyes onto Rory.

"Those eyes are not going to break me." Rory confirmed Charlie's fear.

"Fine." Charlie said softly, looking down into his lap.

Rory took his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "We need to, Baby."

"I know."

Rory wrapped his arms around Charlie, pulling him closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me. You're a horrible liar."

"Really! Nothing did happen and that's the problem."

"I don't quite catch your drift."

"No one likes me anymore."

"Don't say that, Sweet."

"Its true."

"No its not."

"Prove it."

"I happen to like you very much."

"That's not the same."

"How so?"

"You're in a different grade than me and you're my boyfriend. You're supposed to like me."

"I still don't see the problem here."

"I meant like me as a friend."

"I like you as a friend."

"Just as a friend?"

"Well...no." Rory ran his hand through his unruly hair.

Then it dawned on Rory. "No one talks to you anymore?"

Charlie nodded sadly. "Not even the teachers. Well, except to embarrass me and snap at me to stop daydreaming about my boyfriend."

Rory's face twisted with rage. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Charlie hung his head.

Rory's face softened at those words. "Baby, just because I'm having some family trouble doesn't mean you can't come to me. Believe me, you're never a bother to me."

Charlie smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll work this out."

"What about you?" Charlie looked up into Rory's eyes.

"To put it mildly. I found out who my real friends are. There aren't many of them though."

Charlie nodded. "I guess I had none."

"We knew it would happen."

"Yeah but it doesn't stop it from hurting."

"I know, Sweetheart."

"Even after all the talks mom had with me. I thought I knew what to expect but I didn't."

"Neither did I."

"I though I was ready."

"So did I."

"I guess people just aren't as excepting as they claim."

"Not when it hits so close to home."

"You make us sound like an abomination." Charlie smiled up into Rory's face.

Charlie thought back to a year ago when they decided to come out. They had already been together for a year at the time. It was the day, two years ago, that they had returned from the cabin. Charlie and his mom had returned, after loosing Charlie's father for the second time, to find Rory waiting on their front porch. That was the day Rory confessed his feelings for Charlie.

Charlie remembered that day so vividly. It was like it was just yesterday.

_**X**__FLASHBACK__**X**_

"What's Rory doing here?" Charlie's mom asked, snapping him from his daze.

Charlie looked out his window. "I don't know."

They pulled up into their drive way and Charlie got out of the car. His mom hung back, watching and waiting.

Charlie approached Rory. "Rory?"

Rory looked up at him warily. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Charlie thought about making a sarcastic reply but the look on Rory's face stopped him. "Sure."

Rory stood and led Charlie into the woods. Charlie began feeling nervous as he realized how far Rory was taking him. _What if he decides to take up that offer on the fight? _Charlie didn't want to fight Rory. Rory stopped suddenly and turned to face him.

"I never did get a chance to thank you."

Charlie looked up sharply. "Thank me?"

"For making me realize."

"Realize what?"

Rory walked forward, bringing them closer. "This."

He closed the gap between them quickly and smashed his lips against Charlie's. Charlie tensed at first but as it continued he relaxed and kissed Rory back. Rory seemed surprised by his reaction because for a moment he faltered. Once Rory overcame his shock he kissed Charlie harder. Charlie pulled away to catch his breath.

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"Since the beginning of holiday break. When I first heard about your father. But I think maybe before that, I just couldn't except it then."

"Oh."

"And yourself?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught. "Since last year, I think I first began thinking about you that way was after that hockey game."

"Hockey game?"

"You called me Sweetheart."

Rory blushed a little. "It slipped. I tried to cover it though."

"All the brutal body slams?"

"Yeah. Sorry bout those."

"Its fine. I think you hurt my feelings more than my body."

"I'll have to make up for that then."

Rory once again closed the gap between them. Charlie was ready this time and wrapped his arms around Rory's neck. Rory's arms found their way to Charlie's waist. Their lips came crashing together once more. Rory pressed his whole body against Charlie's, making him back into a tree.

Charlie was once again was the one to break the kiss. "Rory?"

"mhm." Rory nuzzled Charlie's neck.

"We should be getting back."

"Now?" Rory asked as he planted kisses along the younger's jaw line.

"Mom will be worried."

Rory sighed. "Okay."

With one last kiss to Charlie's lips, Rory let go and began leading Charlie back. Charlie stumbled down a snow bank which lead to Rory holding his hand. When they arrived back at Charlie's house, his mom was waiting for them. She saw their connected hands and motioned for them to come inside.

_**X**END OF_ _FLASHBACK**X**_

"Baby?" Rory repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Yes?" Charlie blushed at being caught spacing out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that song I used to sing you?"

"I love that song."

"Want me to sing to you?"

"Yes."

Charlie looked longingly into Rory's face. He traced patterns on Rory's cheeks. Rory smiled and took Charlie's hands off his face. He focused his energy into placing delicate kisses on the tips of Charlie's fingers.

"Remember when I had a baby face?" Rory questioned between kisses.

"Yes. You were so cute."

"So I'm not cute now."

"No." Rory looked up at a smiling Charlie. "You're gorgeous."

Rory blushed. "So are you my sweet."

Charlie smiled. "Sing to me."

"_On the inside  
__Do you know what you're about  
__When I see you I wanna free you  
Cuz you're always freaking out  
We could be riding on the waves of an ocean, Baby  
Flying to the beat of our hearts  
__I wanna make you a star."_

Charlie kissed Rory lightly on the nose. Rory stood, bringing Charlie up with him. He held Charlie in his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

"You're so strong." Charlie whispered.

"You're light, my sweet." Rory whispered back before continuing.

"_Hey Now Now  
__Don't you know  
It's not really that complicated  
Hey Now Now  
When you come and go  
It's so hard for me to sleep at night __"_

Rory laid Charlie down on his bed before sitting beside him. He took Charlie's hand in his and continued singing.

_"Hey Now Now  
Listen you  
Think of all of the time we've wasted  
Hey Now Now,  
Hey Now Now,  
Hey Now Now"_

Charlie reached up to brush stray locks of hair out of Rory's eyes.

_"From the outside  
Looking in I see your bright light  
Yeah, believe it when I say  
Everything will be alright" _

Rory smiled as he snuggled down beside the younger teen.

"_Gonna stay right here when your sun don't shine  
While your head's still up in the clouds  
For crying out loud"_

Charlie closed his eyes and let Rory's voice soothe him.

_"__Hey Now Now  
Don't you know  
It's not really that complicated  
Hey Now Now  
When you come and go  
It's so hard for me to sleep at night __"_

Rory leaned down to kiss Charlie's forehead.

"_Hey Now Now  
Listen you  
Think of all of the time we've wasted  
Don't ask how but dreams come true  
And we'll find a way to make it right" _

Charlie's eyes fluttered open.

_"And if you think that innocence is dead  
I'll say it's all inside your head  
I've got to tell you how I feel  
And you know we're gonna make it for real" _

Charlie stretched his neck so he could kiss Rory on the lips.

_"Meet me halfway  
We can't help but come together  
I'll make you happy  
I'll show you what this love's about" _

A small smile graced Charlie's lips.

_"__Hey Now Now Don't you know It's not really that complicated  
Hey Now Now  
When you come and go  
It's so hard for me to sleep at night __"_

Rory ruffled Charlie's chocolate locks as he began singing the final lines.

"_Hey Now Now  
Listen you  
Think of all of the time we've wasted  
Don't ask how but dreams come true  
And we'll find a way to make it right"_

Rory smiled as he realized Charlie had fallen asleep. He gently pulled the cover up and over them before snuggling into Charlie's side. He felt sleep tugging at him once more before his head hit the pillow.

**_TBC_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So...comments? The song I used was _Hey Now Now by Swirl 360_. Which for those of you who don't know was used in the actual movie. I loved it so much I just had to use it. So good?bad?stab the writer perhaps? Don't leave me hanging. Please. You can read other pointless stories by me if you want. Just look on my profile. **_RXR _**


End file.
